Water can Never put out Fire
by Graymoon12
Summary: Water has no choice but to put out Fire...In this case, Water loves Fire.
1. Water and Fire

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	2. Fire begins to DIE Away

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	3. Water heals the Fire

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	4. Water begins to DIE Away

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	5. Moon heals Water and Fire

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	6. Moon and Fire

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	7. Watery Fired Moon

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


	8. Author's Note

**Water can Never put out Fire**

Katara touched a little flower. It grew right in front of her eyes! She pulled her hand back. The flower didn't grow. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. "Zuko!" Katara shrieked. "Umm. I was just looking at some flowers." "I'm gonna believe that. I saw the flower grow. And that other flower you bended water from," 'Zuko' said. "I'm sorry Zu- Sokka?" Katara asked. "I wondered where you were. Aang, Toph, and Suki were worried!" Sokka said. "What about Zu-," Katara started. "Zuko? Him? He doesn't care if you get hurt. WE care!" Sokka said. "You're wrong, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "Oh. Am I? Saying your OWN BROTHER is wrong and you're RIGHT?" Sokka asked. "Well, no," Katara said. "Mmm hmm. Get in!" Sokka said. Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," a voice said. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "C'mon! Go, Sokka!" Zuko said. "I'm going! Pushy," Sokka muttered. Sokka left the room and Zuko looked at Katara. "Oh great! Here we go, AGAIN!" Katara exclaimed.


End file.
